1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a relay power control, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling a power of a relay in an amplify-forward (AF) relay system and a method of operating the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of methods are utilized to transmit data between a source and a destination in a wireless communication system, and generally include a method of directly transmitting data from a source to a destination, and a method of transmitting data from a source to a relay and then transmitting the data from the relay to a destination.
Also, examples of a method of effectively transmitting data using a relay include an amplify-forward (AF) method, and a decode-forward (DF) method.
In the AF method, a source simultaneously transmits data to both a relay and a destination. Next, the relay amplifies a received signal and transmits the amplified signal to the destination. Specifically, the relay is required to merely amplify the received signal and retransmit the amplified signal.
Thus, a receiving performance of the destination is determined depending upon a transmit signal power which is amplified by the relay. Also, to improve the receiving performance of the destination, the destination is required to control the transmit signal power of the relay.
Accordingly, an apparatus which can improve a receiving performance by controlling a transmit signal power of a relay in a destination is desired.